Time Manipulation Device
The TMD or time manipulation device is an artifact found on the island of Katorga 12. It was created by a scientist named Victor Barisov who was ordered by the Russian government to move to the island of Katorga 1 and perform experiments using the newly discovered mineral E-99. The TMD is found in a vault deep beneath the surface of Katorga 12. The TMD was placed here after Chancellor Nicolai Demichev used the power of the singularity to make himself Earth's new ruler. Victor Barisov was the man who hid the TMD in the vault in order to prevent Demichev from using it to furthur edit the timeline. The TMD is powered by the mineral E-99, which is only found on Katorga 12. The original TMD or the TMD prototype was described by Dr. Barisov as "being a beast" as it was very large and chunky. The TMD prototype greatly resembled a rifle and was to be wielded as such. The TMD, as indicated by its name, can manipulate objects by using the power of E-99. However the TMD can only affect objects which have been irradiated with E-99 and so is very restricted in its usage. The TMD has numerous abilities all of which involve manipulating objects around Katorga 12 such as barrels and crates. The TMD can also pull objects in and out of phase (the state in which an object or being is caught between two time periods) the most common object to be pulled into phase are crates which are found quite frequently around Katorga 12. The TMD is also used in a wide variety of puzzles which cause the palyer to manipulate objects in very ceratin ways in order to pass to a new area or to gain a certain achievement. Such puzzles may include using the TMD in order to open gates or doorways by lifting a crate using the TMD's gravity function, aging it and using the gravity function to put it under the doorway and finally de aging the crate and crawling under the doorway. Upgrades are available for the TMD which are scattered across Katorga 12 giving it a new ability and a new look each time it is upgraded. The first upgrade found cahnges the TMD's faceplate from a rather exposed mechanical looking appearance to a smoother, more chunky appearance. The next upgrade merely changes the TMD's diodes to a clear bulb-like appearance. The third upgrade changes the TMD's faceplate to a smooth brushed steel finish. The final upgrade changes the TMD's lights blue and allows it to operate without the constant consumption of E-99 energy. In multiplayer the TMD is wielded by the Spetsnaz soldiers each with a single unique ability. The TMDs wielded by these soldiers are at a severe disadvantage to the original as they lack multiple functions for example a Bruiser's TMD cannot access the deadlock ability. Below are a list of abilities that Spetsnaz soldiers TMD's can access -Bruiser - Impulse, Gravity and the ability to renew beacons. -Healer - Can heal teammates while healing himself, Gravity and the ability to renew beacons -Blitzer - Has the ability to teleport, Gravity and the ability to renew beacons -Lurker - Can turn completely invisible and reflect melee damage back at enemies, Gravity and the ability to renew beacons. Renko's TMD has access to very unique features. However the only soldier with an ability which his TMD shares with Renko's is the impulse attack used by the Bruiser. All of the types of soldiers received the renew ability which is similar to the aging or de-aging abilities of Renko's TMD. All of Renko's TMD abilities are listed below along with the abilities apperence in the game -Impulse- readily available on the TMD -Deadlock- found when Renko receives the upgrade found in the sewage processing plant -Age/de-age- readily available on the TMD -Revert- received on the penultimate upgrade in the sewers during Renko's first encounter with Reverts -Gravity- found in the laboratory after the second time leap Renko makes Below is a list of the fates of the TMD depending on which ending the player chooses- If you chose to shoot only Demichev the TMD is taken by Barisov. The evidence supporting this is the fact that there is a huge statue of Barisov wearing the TMD when the game restarts. It also appears that Barisov united the world under Soviet rule as on the helicopter ride Devlin calls you comrade. If you shot Barisov then you keep the TMD and you lead Demichev to victory, using the TMD's powers, in smiting the last remnants of Mir-12. A cold war between Renko and Demichev is started and rumour has it that Demichev created his own TMD. If you decide to kill both men then you keep the TMD and rule the world yourself. People say that the new world leader (Renko) can summon powers like a God and can even control time itself, hinting that Renko kept the TMD and still uses it.